


There Are Too Many Beds

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Beds, Drabble, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Sylvain and Bernadetta have to share an inn room for the night due to a storm outside.There is just one problem. There are way too many beds.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	There Are Too Many Beds

**Author's Note:**

> For the 3H Kink[Meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=741340#cmt741340)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~  
> This trope is funny for me because I've actually never used it? The original trope I mean. I might have to now in a future fic for poor Sylvain.

“That’s…a lot of beds,” said Bernie.

“Yeah, a lot of beds,” agreed Sylvain.

The room in question was covered in beds. Big beds, small beds, beds with headboards, beds with just a frame, a four poster bed in one corner, it was like every kind of bed was shoved into this one room.

Sylvain scratched the back of his head, not really sure how to take this whole weird bed situation.

Today was supposed to be a simple scouting assignment. Byleth had paired everyone off and they were supposed to explore the countryside for the majority of the day and then return to Byleth and report what they saw. Lucky for him, he was paired with Bernie(although he suspected Byleth could tell what was going on between them). The mission had started off well enough but then a storm had quickly rolled in, drenching everything in its path. Knowing that heading back to the monastery would be downright impossible in the storm, they decided to bunker down in the first inn they saw and wait for morning after the storm has passed.

Unfortunately, all but one of the rooms were taken and Sylvain could feel his palms start to sweat at the idea of sharing a room with Bernie. Sure he was a playboy and had no problems with sex but this was _Bernie_. The first girl he actually really gave a crap about and he wanted to court her right and not have her think he only wanted her for sex. That was far from it!

And if he was this worried, what about Bernie? She was the type to overthink, the type to take something like this way out of proportion. Sharing a room with her before they even shared a kiss was probably skipping at least ten steps, if not more in her mind.

However, it seemed like Sylvain was worried about nothing as he stared at the ridiculous room setup in front of him. “I guess this explained why the room was so cheap.”

“I mean, it was their storage room and I guess it is nice of them to let us use it?”

“I guess…” Sylvain stepped into the room and rested his lance against the wall before he took off his jacket since it was soaked through from the rain. “At least there’s plenty of places to put our soaked clothes?” He draped the jacket over one of the headboards.

“T…that’s true,” stammered Bernie.

Glancing in her direction, he couldn’t help but blush as she took off her jacket and drape it over another headboard. He then mentally kicked himself about getting excited over something like that. Bernie always wore her sleeveless hoodie under her school jacket and it wasn’t the first time Sylvain had seen her exposed arms.

It was just this whole situation. It was so stupid and ridiculous that his brain was going back to how he usually dealt with anything that made him uncomfortable. He thought about sex. Which was definitely _not_ something he wanted to think about right now.

Sylvain was also quick to realize another problem. Bernadetta was smart and wore leggings under her skirt so she was able to take off her skirt so it could dry but he didn’t have that luxury.

Crap, maybe he could ask the owner for another set of clothes? Being shirtless for him was no issue around Bernie, she had cuddled against his bare chest before. But him without pants on? No way, that was stepping way over the line.

“I’ll take one of the beds on the other side,” she said softly.

“Huh?”

Bernie kicked off her shoes before crawling onto the bed and went from one bed to the next, all the way to the other side, to one of the beds closest to the wall. She crawled under the covers and then turned her back to him. “Let me know when you’re done.”

Realizing what she was asking, he let out a mental sigh before taking off his wet pants and putting them to dry before jumping into the bed closest to him, pulling up the covers to protect Bernie’s eyes. “Ready Bernie.”

She turned back over to him and Sylvain was sad how far she was. It was like she was halfway across Fodlan with the amount of beds between them.

“Well, we’re going to have a funny story when we get back to the academy tomorrow,” said Sylvain.

Bernie giggled. “We are. I don’t think anyone is going to believe us.”

Sylvain shrugged. “Honestly, I wouldn’t believe it either if anyone told me.” He rested his hands on the back of his head as he looked up at the ceiling. “But hey, this is something really different that we can report to Byleth. I’m sure she will give us an A for sure.”

Silence.

Sylvain glanced over and saw Bernie’s eyes were closed and her breathing slow. Today had probably been an intense day for her, it made sense she would end up falling asleep early. Curse all these beds though. He wanted to crawl over and cuddle next to her but him trying to get across all these beds ran the risk of waking her and right now he had no pants on. Yeah, probably a good idea to not bother with that.

Sighing, he rolled over and tried to get some sleep. Maybe next time when they found an inn to stay in, they could have a room with only one bed.


End file.
